villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luger (Amulet)
Luger is one of the chief soldiers serving the Elf King in the graphic novel Amulet, serving as a major villain in "The Stonekeeper's Curse". Luger is both ruthless and aggressive, often resorting to force and violence. He is a skilled fighter, managing to successfully and near-effortlessly defeat the protagonists, even proving his skills against Emily and Leon. He remains loyal to the Elf King, serving as somewhat of his right-hand, and, similarly, fears Prince Trellis will not cooperate accordingly. Though after his transformation by the hands of Gabilan, he loses all memory and undergoes a major personality shift, as he is seen calmer and rarely loses his composure. When giving into total domination from his stone, he lacks the ability of speech, and seems to be primarily animalian in nature, more of a force of mindless destruction rather than a living being. History ''The Stonekeeper's Curse'' In "The Stonekeeper's Curse", he is ordered by the Elf King to aid Prince Trellis in his quest to obtain the amulet and to ensure that the prince does not fail. Accompanied by troops, Luger and Trellis pursue Emily Hayes in the port-city of Kanalis. The guards continue to abuse the commoners and Luger uses cannons to demolish several buildings, including a hospital, in a hasty search for the young stonekeeper, but comes up empty-handed. However, Luger is later sent a transmission from elf troops that the stonekeeper and her friends have been spotted on the rooftops. He orders them to "destroy them", but this resistance is eventually defeated. When Emily travels to Demon's Head Mountain, Luger pursues her once again. While traveling through the windy trail leading towards the mountain, however, Luger senses Trellis is hiding something and decides to help him "succeed" by "taking him out of the equation". Luger continues and finds the Gadoba trees, which are said to contain poison-curing fruit, or an "elixir for all things"; only, many have died while trying to obtain the fruit due to having picked the wrong one. Luger decides to burn the Gadobas, who accept their fate in hopes of a "new beginning". After having left the Gadobas shortly prior to their demise, Emily encounters Luger in a clearing. Luger attempts to kill Emily, along with Miskit and Leon Redbeard. Leon advises Emily to focus her energy to the amulet. Emily's stone decides to take over, rendering Emily helpless and immobile for some time. Luger seizes the opportunity by throwing Miskit into a nearby tree and successfully beating Leon in a swordfight. Before he gets the chance to make waste to Emily, however, he is disrupted by Trellis, who uses his stone to stun Luger. Luger then gives himself over to the complete control of his own stone. This results in an abrupt and terrifying transformation - Luger becomes a vast, grossly-disproportionate giant, presumably identical to the ones depicted in the memories of various character. He wastes no time in attempting to crush Trellis, and successfully drives Emily and Leon off the edge of a cliff. Fortunately, Navin, piloting the Charnon house, manages to seize the two in time and proceeds to combat Luger, using the house as a means of somewhat equalized combat. Luger, however, quickly inflicts serious damage, and tears both arms off of the Charnon house. When Emily manages to regain control, she users her stone as a power supplement and boosts the attack efficiency of the mech. While Luger is rendered powerless from a brief paralyzation, Navin seizes the opportunity to give him a nice, swift blow to the face, sending him down a cliff and out of sight, upon which he was presumed dead. ''The Cloud Searchers'' However, Luger managed to survive and, after having his memory erased by Gabilan, took refuge in a cave, becoming progressively starved and malnourished. By the beginning of "The Cloud Searchers", Trellis locates Luger, whose stone is now destroyed. The prince decides to destroy his communication device to keep the Elf King from contacting and locating them and the two head to a small town eastward. When they arrive, Luger and Trellis stop for a meal at a local bar, but two elf troops abruptly storm the building in search of the traitors. When they are discovered, Emily, who happens to be in the same bar in search of airship pilots, decides to help the two by using her stone to fight back. Luger and Trellis then both agree to escape with them on an airship. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Contradictory Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Vandals Category:Male Category:Abusers